Maryam Wells
Maryam Alicia Wells (born August 29, 1990) is an American actress, singer, author, jewelry designer, and former cosmetologist. After making her stage debut in D.A.R.E. program in elementary school at the age of 10 and several performances, she trained at the American Musical Dramatic Academy (AMDA) in Los Angeles. During her acting and singer career, Wells has written several books. In -, she published her first novel, All About Us, and she has continued to publish various kinds of writing. Early Life Wells attend Susan Miller Dorsey High School in Los Angeles, California and graduated in 2008. She revealed in her reality show Being Maryam that while attending Dorsey High, she was a victim of bullying, which caused her to slide into a short-lived depression. She then attended Los Angeles Trade Technical College, a few months after high school graduation. However, due to transportation problems, Maryam was forced to dropped out. She had planned to returned to Trade Tech, but after the death of her father in October 2014, she chose to attend another college. She chose to attend Los Angeles City College to study acting and theatre. However, she became disinterested with her choice and left LA City College. In 2016, Wells trained as an cosmetologist at the Universal College of Beauty in Baldwin Hills, and began working part-time as a hairstylist and makeup artist to financially support herself while she was studying. Career Writing In 2001, at age 10, Wells wrote her first story, Girlfriends on Ice, around the time she was in the fifth grade. Three years later, she stopped writing the series around the time she was in middle school, due to pop music being replaced by R&B. In 2011, Maryam watch an cancelled TV series, All About Us from NBC. She knew the series had potential, but the show was cancelled. So she decided to rewrite the series into a book series, changing it into a novel series she would like to read, from her point of view. While writing All About Us, Wells watched Double Trouble which starred identical twins, Liz and Jean Sagal, the twin sisters of actress Katey Sagal. Double Trouble lasted from 1984 to 1985, but Wells believe she can revamped the series into a book series, with teenage twins getting into trouble, but also dealing with serious teen issues. However, in late 2015, both novel series were put on hold due to Wells writing other books. In late 2015, Wells began writing an new series, Sisterly Love about the lives of three young African-American sisters in Los Angeles. Actresses Meagan Tandy, Alexandra Shipp, and Cymphonique Miller posed on the book covers as the Rollins sisters. Meagan posed as eldest sister, Eva; Alexandra posed as middle sister, Dominique; and Cymphonique posed as youngest sister, Tanzie. That same year, she came up with a new novel series about an teenage girl from Santa Mira, who learns that she is a witch, an descendant of the "Witches of Salem". The series was entitled, Teen Witch of Santa Mira. Wells wrote an autobiography entitled Being Maryam Wells about her life and career and her early upbringing. Her second autobiography, My Life as an Hollywood Mom, was about her life as an working performer and mother to her children. Entrepreneurial ventures "Sweet Treats by Maryam Wells" was launched after co-founders designed a line of edible perfume, lip gloss and other beauty products under the Sweet Treats brand. A parallel line named Sweet Treats was launched the following year in February 2005. The new line was marketed at a much younger audience. Wells' accessory line premiered on QVC. Maryam's daughters, Michaela and Mercedes models the fashions. Ms. M was projected to become the first celebrity brand to break $1 billion in annual sales, and would launch an e-commerce beauty site with celebrity aesthetician Nerida Joy, BeautyMint. Wells has launched a fragrance line. Her fragrance was made by Parlux Fragrances. Her debut perfume, Pure Ambition, was launched in 2008. The success of Pure Ambition spawned four more fragrances, Sweet Ambition, Secrets, Destiny, and Free Spirit. Published Works *''All About Us'' franchsie *''Double Trouble'' franchise *''Serena Witches'' franchise *''Sisterly Love'' series Musical Influences Wells' musical influences were Kylie Minogue, Mariah Carey, Wild Orchid, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Jessica Simpson, Mandy Moore, and Madonna. Her music genres were a mix of Pop, R&B, Dance-Pop, Soul, and Gospel. Personal Life Wells currently lives in Vida Hollywood Apartments due to her attending AMDA in L.A. and part time work as an make-up artist. Trivia *Wells left Los Angeles Trade Technical College to major in Theater at Los Angeles City College, but she left LACC due to not having an high school diploma. Although she received her diploma, she did not return to LACC. *One of her hobbies is making jewelry. She plans on starting her own jewelry line in the future. *Her father, Eddie passed away from colon cancer in 2014. *She had originally left LA City College to return to LA Trade Tech to do fashion, but changed it back to majoring in acting. *Wells took training at the Universal College of Beauty to get her license of hair styling and get a job to support herself. *October became Wells' least favorite month due to the loss of her father. *Her favorite month is August, because of her birthday. *While studying drama, Wells would write her novels All About Us, Double Trouble, Sisterly Love, and Teen Witch of Santa Mira. *Wells has a fascination with twins, which was the reason to write Double Trouble. She also revealed that if she had her own twins, they would be named Erica and Ashley. However, she decides to name her future children who's names begin with the letter "M". *Maryam finally received her high school diploma on May 11th, 2016, five months after the California High School Exit Examination was abolished. *She studied musical theatre at the American Musical Dramatic Academy in Los Angeles. *Wells stated that she'll name her future children, Michaela and Mercedes if she is ready to have kids. *She gave birth at age 31 to a daughter Michaela Christina in 2020. *She gave birth at age 34, a daughter Mercedes Elizabeth in 2023. *She gave birth at age 37, a daughter Maxine Danielle in 2025. **Each of Wells' three girls have nicknames. Michaela (Mikey), Mercedes (Mercy), and Maxine (Maxie) *She enjoys reading, singing, writing, being outgoing. *Covered a few songs for her demo tape. *She released her first CD, Being Maryam, it hit platinum in the first week of release. *Promoting her new album, "-". Category:21st-century women writers Category:American jewelry designers Category:American fashion designers Category:People from Hollywood, Los Angeles Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American young adult novelists Category:Fan fiction writers Category:American women novelists Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:American cosmetics businesspeople Category:American women in business Category:American female pop singers Category:American female dancers Category:American television actresses Category:American television personalities Category:American soap opera actresses Category:Capitol Records artists